villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Amanda Redfield a.k.a Angel of Darkness/Amanda Redfield a.k.a Angel of Darkness
Why hello how are my favorite lesser beings doing it's your favorite sociopath here again typing you a third letter. In this letter I will be telling you more of the fun me and Jeff do together which I started to tell you in my second letter. Another kind of fun that me and Jeff like to have is the one were me and Jeff are chasing each other. Which we love doing all the time mostly because it reminds us of what we love to do which is to torchering each other. But then when we come to a place that have a group of friends that starts hearing us fighting. They then try to stop mine and Jeff from fighting each which is great because it then reminds us of what we love even more then torchering each other. That is torchering other people which makes our fun even more fun. Which is why love hanging with each other and the fun we love to with each other is the one where we kidnap some people. Which we take back to where we live and the way we kidnap people is with me running to a group of people. I start telling them that Jeff the Killer is after me and of course they don't believe at first. But when they see Jeff running and they do I start telling them where we can hide from Jeff. We then start running to where we can hide which is a bus in a garage we get into the bus and duck down and hide behind the seats. Then when we believe it is which I know that it is not Jeff then comes and turns on the sleeping gas. Then after we all are a sleep Jeff comes out of a bathroom wearing a gas mask and then he puts another gas mask on me. Then when I wake up I then go into the bath and change into Angel of Darkness and I come out and start driving the bus. I drive to where live and started to taking each person inside the builting one by one and when they wake they find themselves in the cells of the Asylum. Then I take off my mask to let them see who is behind it and when they see my face. They then get even more terror in their faces which is the even reason for me to do that. We then start torchering them for days at a time it is all apart of our fun have together and there you have the that me and Jeff share together. Which then comes the end of this letter and to let you know that this going to be the last letter at least before christmas and new years. After sometime after new years and the letter I type up while have a story about a "husky" that I got when me and Jeff were still living as neighbors. But until then have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Years from Amanda Redfield a.k.a Angel of Darkness, Jeff the Killer and the kids. Category:Blog posts